1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing method and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a printing system of sending print object data and a print setting of the print object data (hereinafter referred to as “print data”) from an information processing apparatus such as a PC (Personal Computer) to an image formation apparatus such as a printer and an MFP. The print object data is document data, image data, or the like. The print setting is a print color setting (monochrome or color), or setting of print quality or the like.
In general, the printing system manages print data submitted to the image formation apparatus as a print job. Also, there is known a function of displaying a print job as a print history containing a name of print object data and a print setting used when the print object data was printed. Also, there are known a print job editing function, an output function, and the like.
As a technique regarding a print job, there is known a printing control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-137449. According to the printing control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-137449, when an image control apparatus prints an image according to a print job containing a large amount of pages and thereafter reprints pages of a plurality of locations in the print job, the image control apparatus can efficiently reprint the pages without affecting other print jobs.
However, a conventional printing system extracts all print data of a print job, even when only a part of the print data of a print job is used. Therefore, even when only a part of print data of a print job is used, time is taken to execute a print job when the size of print data is large.
The present invention has been made in view of the above. An object of the present invention is to provide a printing system, a printing method and a program enabling utilization of only a part of print data of a print job.